qubool hai
by Ellinia
Summary: keya apko ye nikha qubool hai ? qubool hai ..
1. Chapter 1

**Guest , khushi , A. S. Anjaana , priya , abhijeeteye , shiddhesha di , aditi , sakshi , nehal , Mistic Morning , cid Neha , Rk sweety , kiranmai di , Kamikazi Me , Abhirikajaaan thank you so so much for your super cute and preceious reveiws . mujhe nahi. pata tha ki. mere is bakwas story ko 20 reveiws milega wo bhi abhijeet ki birthday galat likhne ke bad . waise maine bad mai sorry note likh dia . anyways thank you so much for your continious support .**

 **now something about the story . aj tak kisine cid stories islamik thought mai likhne ke liye nahi socha hoga toh aj mai likh deti hu . nothing will be changed in their relation and abhi's past just the relelegion . hope you all have no objection .**

tarika was standing infront of cid beauro because her car broke down . It was 10:00 pm at at night .

tarika : uff is car ko aj hi kharab hona tha (irieated) aur pata nahi aj abhi ko keya ho geya . hamesha mujse milke hi jata hai . aj use bhi mujse bina milke jana para . ALLAH mia what's wrong with you mrs luck !? ( my favourite dialouge of zoya at qubool hai at zee tv :p AllAh mia what's wrong with you mr ... )

she was walking through the road inorder to find a taxi aur rickshaw . but it seemed that her luck was totally not with her today . after sometime she felt that someone was following her . suddenly she stopped and pull out her gun

tarika : koun hai waha ? ( there was light wind and she smelled a sweet and attractive perfume . she is very well known with the perfume than others . because she spends more time with the owner of the perfume after daya . ) likin ye kaise ho sakta hai wo toh chala geya . waise bhi aur bhi log hai is mumbai mai jo yeh perfume use karta hoga . koun ? koun hai waha ? dekho tum jo bhi ho mujhe dhoka nahi de sakte ho , bahar ao , fouran . then she heard some footstep behind her . before she can take the situation under her control someone came near her , twisted her hand behind and hold something on her mouth and next minute she dosed of . but in this process the person had to bear some super punches of her ;)

after one hour she gained consciousness . the room was not so much dark and it was clean enough for kidnappers . she felt headache . then she noticed her hands . they were not tided tightly and was tide up with flowers on the rope . she lift up her hand and they easily came out from the rope .

tarika : yeh kaisa kidnapping hai ? phul ki mala se badh ke rakha hai wo bhi itni halke se . kuch garbar jarur hai . aur waha abhi ki perfume ki smell keu araha tha .. aur ab yeh . then her eyes caught something . there was a bed in the room and a packet was lying there . she went near the bed and opend the packet . there was a black saree with red border . and light matched jwellery with that . she found a note with that .

the note says that : 12 baje ki andar yeh dress pehenkar room se bahar a jao . ekdam pari jaisa lagni chahiye . tumhe shadhi jo karna hai . zyada bhari jora nahi kharid payi . toh isse hi kam chala lo . aur han .. agar nahi kia na toh 12:30 baje tumhare samne us abhijeet ka laash hoga . agar abhijeet ko zinda dekhna hai toh jaisa kaha waisa karo . tarika frozed at her place . she threw the clothes and shouted

tarika : bewakuf samajhta hai mujhe . kehe dia agar shadhi nahi ki toh abhi ko mar doge . are use pakarna toh parega pehele . koi uska bal bhi ugar nahi sakta .

then a voice came from the soundbox which were in the room .

voice : pata tha tarika tum yakin nahi karoge . bed ki niche dekho ek elvelope hai kholo tumhe saboot mil jayega . ( the kidnappers were watching her through c.c.t.v. camera ) tarika checked it and couldn't believe her own eyes . abhi was tied with ropes and blood was ozzing from different places of his body .

voice : ab. toh yakin hua na . chalo ab jake jald se ready ho jao aur bahar ao . she went like a robot and got ready . she tied her hai with a hair band in middle and left it one side and was looking gorgeious in black read saree and simple jwellery . while she was getting ready abhi's pale face was coming infront of her eyes . it was 12:00 am . she came out from the room . it was so dark that she couldn't see anything . she came in the middle of the room . fattaacckkk with a loud sound of the ballone coloured paper showered upon her and the room became bright with lights and the whole team was there

All : Happy birthday to you tarikaaaaa ...

tarika : what the ?! she was standstill at her place . . then she saw fit and fine abhi smiling at her with a sorry look . forgetting everything she ran to him and hugged him like anything . and was sobbing . all understood her situation . abhi let her cry . suddenly she lift her head and slapped abhi with the same force she hugged him .

abhi : ouch ! !

tarika : ouch ha ouch ? ek thapper aur lagau . keya hai yeh sab han ? bday surprise dena hi tha toh kuch accha sochte . aur hatt hoti hai . kidnap kia thik hai likin wo tasvir .. hitting him on chest wo tasvir keu khichwai . jaan nikal di meri .

daya : are are tarika gussa mat ho abhi ka plan toh kidnap tak hi tha . likin yeh tasvir. ka plan uska nahi tha ..

tarika : matlab ?

 **Flashback**

 **abhijeet and daya were at canteen and was having lunch .**

 **abhi : daya parsu tarika ki birthday hai . soch raha hu kuch extraordinery surprise du .**

 **daya : hmm accha idea hai . pichle bar mere ek friend ne uska behen ko birthday surprise dene ke liye use kidnap kia tha . ha ha ha keya tamsha kiatha .**

 **abhi : yes ! kidnap . tarika kidnap .**

 **d** **aya : matlab ?!**

 **a** **bhi : matlab daya ki ham bhi tarika ko kidnap hi karenge**

 **daya : hmm toh plan banay.. then they made the plan with the team .**

 **when they were going back to work purvi asked daya ..**

 **purvi : sir , tarika manegi hamare bat bina sabut ke ki abhijeet sir bhi kidnapped hai ?**

 **daya : uski chinta tum mat karo purvi . mai uska bhi intezam kar lunga**

 **at night when abhi and daya were having dinner daya mixed seductive in abhi's drink . abhi fall asleep and daya applied ketchup on his face , hand , and shirt . and clicked his photo**

 **flashback end**

abhijeet : keya ?! daya tune ye sab kia . chorunga nahi mai tujhe . agar tu mujhe seductive nahi dia hota na toh mai tujhe ye kam kabi nahi karne deta . kitna rulaya tune tarika ji ko .

daya : han boss . isilye dia tha seductive . warna tum kaha permisiion dete . chalo tarika ab cake kato .

tarika smilled a little and cut the cake . everyon was giving her birthday gift but abhi was just standing . daya watched this:

daya : are boss tum waha keu khare ho ? tumhare tarika ji ke liye gift nahi laya keya ?

abhi : smiling boardly .. laya hu na tum sab se special . tarika gave him a accha ?! look . abhijeet just smiled in reply . when everyone gave their gifts it was abhi's turn .

dr salukeh : lao bhai abhijjet . apna special gift dekhao . ham sab ne toh hamara unspecial gift de di.. abhijeet just smiled and came near purvi . tarika was looking at him curiously

abhi : lao . purvi handed him something small which nobody could see .

dr sal : keya bhai gift tumne nahi kharidke purvi se kharudwai keya ? ye keya bat hui . fir toh ye gift purvi ki taraf se hua na .

abhi : nahi sir . kharida purvi ne . likin paisa toh mera hai . wo satara mai geya tha na ek - do mahine pehele waha pe ye cheez ankh mai lag gayi . mai purvi ko card de di ye kharidne ke liye aur mai bhaga criminal ke piche . zyada wakt nahi tha likin ye bhi pasand a geyi . ( guyes ab tak ap logoko toh smajh mai a geyi hogi ki mai kis chezz ki bat kar rahi hu )

dr sal : are vai dekhao toh keya chezze hai ? jo tumhe criminal ki piche bhagte bhagte bhi kharidna para . abhi just smiled and went to tarika . she had so many curiousity in her eyes . suddenly abhi hold her hand most gently like they are the most expensive glass in the world ;) and then went on his knees . tarika's heartbeat Increased a bit . she had a mix feeling of happiness and excitement ..

abhi : pata hai bohot intezar karwaya . 8 sal .. likin accha bhi hua . in 8 salo mai hum ek dusreko bohot karib se jan paye aur hamara rista aur bhi majbud hue . hamre rista sabse zyada majbud hai . likin rishta ko age bhi toh barhane chahiye . he smiled a bit and said ... I love you tarika . bohot peyar karta hu tumse . nahi ji paunga tumhare bina . mere zindegi adhura haI tumhare bina .. is adhura zindegi ko pura karoge ? shadi karoge mujse ?

tarika had happy tears in her eyes . her dreams came true . all she maneged to shake her head in positive . abhijeet smiled boardly and took out the ring he was hiding in his palm which he bought back at satara and slipped it in her finger . all claped and daya whisteld so loud that everyone stopped clapping and looked at him . he looked downwards and said sorry rubbing his hand on his head . they enjoyed a lot and returned home at late night . abhijeet went to drop tarika at her home .

in the car ,

tarika : smilling a little aj tumne mujhe meri life ki best birthday gift di abhi thank you so much . and I love you so much abhi .

suddely abhi brek. the car

tarika : keya hua ?

abhi : tumhare ghar a geyi .

tarika : oh . thik hai aj aur nahi bulati . rat ko 2:30 baj geyi . tum thak geyi hogi na . ghar jao . kal der se uthna . beauro bhi nahi hai .

abhi : mujhe aisa keu lag raha hai ki tum kuch karna chahte ho likin kar nahi rahe ho .

tarika : with wonder achha ?!

abhi : hmm

tarika smiled big and gave a kiss on his cheeck and ran to her door and looked back . abhi was smilling at her . she weavd buy and went inside . that night they both slept with sweet smile on their face .

 **thank you so much for reading . hope is bar galti zyada nahi hai aur ap logoko parne mai dikkat nahi hogi . next chapters will be abhirika marrige fun . aur next chp update karne mai late ho sakte hai . i won't be able to update regular till december 1st week may be because of my exam . but will try to update . and plz leave your precious reveiws .**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

 **next morning ,**

she was sleeping peacefully in her room and had a very sweet and cute smile on her face . she woke up with some sounds .

tarika : itni subha subha ghar mai chor ghus geya keya . Allah mia what's wrong with u mr. chor ! ek toh subha subha chori karne aya upar se senior inspector abhijeet ki mangitar aur forensic expert tarika ki ghar mai ! abhi band bajati hu . [she said overconfidently :) ;) ]

she came out from her room with her gun and shouted

"o hello mr _**chor**_ . bahar nikal . aj kal choro ka dimag ki kami par geyi keya jo subha subha cid officer ki ghar mai chori karne ata hai . wo bhi 6 baje . chal nikal . she shouted . a man came out from her kitchen with potato in one hand and carrot in the other and hands up . watching the man like this she almost shouted with disbelieve .

" abhiijeetttt ! tum ! itni subha mere ghar ! wo bhi kitchen mai keya karrahe ho ?! aur aise chor ki tarha keu ghuse ?

abhijeet was totally silent .

" ab kuch bolte keu nahi ? "

abhijeet : thank god kamse kam saans leneke liye toh ruki .

tarika : ufff . ab batao tum kitchen mai keya karrahe ho aur chor ki tarha keu ghusaaa ..

abhijeet smiled and came near tarika hold her by her waist and pulled her closer and put her hairs behind her ears which were disturbing him .

abhijeet : apko ssurprise dena tha . ab chor hu toh chor ki. tarha hi ghusunga na .

tarika : matlab ?!

abhijeet : pulling her more closer in a mesmerising and deep voice .. apka dill jo churaya TARIKA JI .

she blushed crimson red and burried her face in his cheast . after sometime she looked up with questioning eyes .

abhijeet : still holding tarika from her waist . what ?

tarika : kitchen mai keya karrahethe ?

abhijeet : leaving her . wo. maine kahatha na ki shadhi ke bad khana banana sikh lunga . aur waise bhi shadhi ke bad yeh ghar mai toh tum rehene nahi wali ho . she blushed a little at this . abhi continued .. toh maine socha ki last time ke liye tumhare ghar mai ek breakfast date ho jai . toh main nashta bana raha hu .

tarika : accha ?! fir toh maza ayega . chalo mai fresh hoke ati hu . tum khana banana. khatam karlo . dekhte hai kaise bana hai .

after sometimes she came out from the washroom . " are wah keya khushbu araha hai . lagta hai khana bohot teasty bana hai . keya banaya ?

abhi : yeh sabji , parathe , aur yeh chicken curry . zyada kuch nahi . likin ( showing her different shaped parathe ) yeh parathe ka size thorasa ..

tarika : koi bat nahi abhi . pehele pehele hota hai aisa .. mera pehele paratha toh isse bhi funny tha . hahaha . don't worry ajao baitho .

he sat down and started to eat . she ate a bite of the sabji .

abhi : kaisa hai ? ( with curious eyes like a kid )

tarika : bohot bohot teasty hai abhijeet .

then he received a call . it was from his khabri . he ended the call and ate some sabji . his eyes became double and he drank water immediately . and shouted. .

" ye tum kaise kha rahi ho tarika . ismai toh itni sare namak hai . tumne jhut keu bola ? I'm sorry tarika . abhi phekta hu ise .

tarika : khabardar jo pheka ise . main yeh pura ka pura khaungi . choro ise . she snached the bawl from abhi like a kid .

abhi : likin ..

tatika got up from her chair and cupped his face .

tarika : likin wikin kuch nahi . ye sabji mere liye duniya ki sabse tasty sabji hai . pata hai keu . keuki ismai tumhari dher sari peyar hai . jiske wajase ye namak ka koi asar nahi horaha .

but it seemed that abhijeet didn't want to. listen . he was looking angry and made a. face. like a cute baby .

tarika : awww meri baby ko bura lagraha hai . listening baby abhi's reaction from a angry baby with phula hua gal turned into a flirty expression . tarika blushed and hide her face in his neck . abhi hugged her and smiled . they got apperted and tarika fed abhi with the chicken curry and she finished the sabji ignoring abhi . after they complete their breakfast they were having coffe .

tarika : abhi . mujhe tumhare gana sunna hai .

abhi tried to protest but tarika didn't listen . she forced abhi to sing . she had a electric piano so abhi. fixed the music so that he can dance with his jaan .

 **abhijeet :** holding tarika by her waist and touching her forehead with his

 **jeene laga hu pehele se zyada ..**

 **pehele se zyada tumpe marne laga hu ..**

turned her and hold her hand and turning her around and pulled her then hold her by waist .

 **main mera dill aur tum ho yaha**

 **heh keuho ho pal se jhuka hai waha**

cupped her face with one hand

 **tum sa haseen pehele dekha nahi**

 **tum isse pahale thaey jaane kahan**

 **jeene laga hu .. pehele se zyada**

 **pehele se zyada tumpe marne laga hu**

she pushed him lightly and. ran away . they ran through the whole house . finally abhi caught her from her waist and pulled her .

 **rehete ho ake jo tum pass mere**

 **tham jaye pal ye wahi bas main ye sochu**

 **tarika :** turning in his arm

 **sochu main tham zaye pal ye pass mai reh jab ho tum x 2**

 **abhi : chalti hai sanse pehele se zyada**

 **pehele se zyada dill tehelne laga**

 **tanhaiyi mai tujhe dhunde mera dill**

 **har pal yeh tujhko hi soche vala keu**

 **tarika : tanhayi mai dhunde tujhe dill har pal tujhko soche x 2**

 **abhi : milne lage dill pehele se zyada**

 **pehele se zyada ishq hone laga h ..**

they went inside house and spent the whole day with each other planning for the future waiting for them

 ** _keya dhund rahe ho ap log . story toh aur nahi araha hai dimag mai . aj itna se hi kam chalana parega . aur yeh keya itnaaa kam reveiw . mmhhmm nahi chalega . agar update chahiye na toh dher sare reveiw bhi karna parega . plz do reveiw . it encourages me a lot ._**

 ** _cid neha , guest , guddi abhirika fan , kamikazi mai , sunshine dareya , km- fan , abhicharm , mistic morning , zoya f , a . s . anjaana , kk's lovely sis thank you thank you thank you sooooooooo much for you preceious reveiws . aisa continuous support karte rehena ._**

 ** _CIDATS15 : thank you so much. for your reveiw . ha ami inter 1st year e. pori . you r right.. but tumi kivabe janle ? plz reveiw e bolio plzzzzz . I'm excited j tumi kivabe janle j ami inter 1st year e. pori plzzz bolio .._**


	3. Chapter 3

No case was reported . so the team decided to do the wedding shopping of abhirika . they decided to gather at abhijeet's house . he was getting ready . then somebody rang the bell . his buttons were still. open .

abhijeet : are yar do minute bad nahi a sakta tha keya . daya hi hoga . smilling a bit . mere khane ka stock khatam karne ke liye aya hoga . there was again a door bell .

abhijeet : araha hu baba . he opened the door and tarika was standing there . seeing her he was going to close the door again but tarika stopped him .

tarika : are are keya hua . darwaja keu bandh karrahe ho .

abhijeet : w .. w .. wooo . buttons .

tarika started to laugh madly . " abhijeet main koi paraI larki hu keya jo mere samne sharma rahe ho.. chalo is bat pe ek shayer arz kia

" _**main hi hu dulhan meri hone wali pati ki**_

 _ **main hi dulhan meri hone wali pati ki , likin dekho vai dulhan ki tarha sharma rahi hai meri hone wali pati hi .**_

hahahahahaha shukria shukria shukria .

abhijeet was silent . " wah wah. nahi bolge.? "

abhi : wah. wah wah .. ao andar .

tarika smiled and went with abhi in his room.. " lao main laga deti hu button . "

abhi : are main. khud laga sakta hu na .

tarika : abhiii . galat keya hai?

abhi : okkk . she was closing the buttons and abhi was looking at her continuously . she finished her work and locked her hands behind his neck .

tarika : ( in a romantic voice ) keya dekh rahe ho ? he said nothing but smiled a bit . he cupped her face with one hand and removed her hair which was disturbing his romance . they were only 1.5 inch apart and was about to kiss the doorbell rang again right then .

abhijeet snapped from his dreamworld and made a face .

( like he made in the valentine's special episode when abhi saw. tarika tune mari entriya started to play . he was in his dreamworld and made a face when tarika snapped her fingers to bring abhi back from his dreamworld :D )

abhijeet : kabab mai haddi . thori der bad a sakte thaey . and he opened the door . the whole daya , shreya , purvi , freddy , pankaj , and jayvanti was there .

daya : keu bhai " bhabi ji " toh andar hi nazar a rahi hai . galat time pe a geye hai keya hamlog . sorry bhai .

tarika blushed a little and abhi gave daya a " tu nahi sudhregi " look and signaled to tarika to come as all of them have already came . they came out of the house . everybody was sitting at their place . tarika was sitting at her place and abhi was going to seat beside her . but purvi sat before him and said .

purvi : are sir ap toh puri jindegi inhi ki sath baithne wale hai . aj hame bhi thora sa baithne dijhiye na . tarika gave him a bechara look and smiled .

abhi : hah . koi bat nahi . and he sat infront . after half an hour they reached the mall . they parked the car and tarika was still inside the setting her hair . something hit abhijeet's head .

abhijeet : are daya tum log jao . main tarika ki sath ata hu.. usse aise parking lout pe akele chorke toh nahi ja sakta na .

daya : han han . jarur . waiseeeee take your time . he said with. a smirk

abhijeet gave him a " han lunga wakt . keya kar lega " look . they went inside the mall and abhijeet went near tarika .

abhijeet : ho geyi tarika ji .

tarika : han . ho geyi . chalo . she got down from the car and was going but abhijeet pulled her and hold her by waist .

tarika with double size eyes . abhijeet ? !

abhijeet : wo ghar mai baki rehegeya tha . ab de do na .

tarika : abhiii . ye parking lout hai . aur hum shopping pe ayi hai . romance karne nahi .

abhijeet : likin hai toh akele na .

tarika : abhiiii .. she pushed him little and ran away .

abhijeet : tarikaaa cheating .

tarika : no . it's not . they went to the mall together . and boys went to boys session and girls to the girl's session . they finished their shopping. after 5 long hour . and they were. tired now . they gathered at one. place .

daya : mujhe toh ab ankho mai sirf majedar khana hi nazar a raha hai . aur kuch. nahi .

All : mujhe bhi .

tarika : likin mujhe kuch aur bhi kehene hai .

abhijeet : keya .

tarika : main chahti hu ki mere shadi ka jora abhijeet pasand kare . isiliye maine abhitak shadi ka jora hi nahi kharida . likin chinta mat karo . khane ke bad hi jayenge .

abhijeet : jaisa ap kahe madam .

tarika : chaliye isi bat pe ek. shaery arz kia .

 _ **jora nahi kharidi maine apni shadi ki ..**_

 _ **jora nahi kharidi maine apni shadi ki . are hai merI mangitar chinta kis bat ki .. hahahaha shukria shukria shukria**_

" are sab chup keu ho . wah wah. bolo .

everybody with fake smile " wah. wah " they finished eating aand went to buy tarika's wedding dress . abhijeet was watching every saree. but he liked nothing . everybody was amazed why abhijeet. was not. liking those beautiful sarees .

daya : are. vai sare saree hi toh bohot khub surat hai . tumhe ek bhi pasand nahi. araha hai ?! kamal hai .

abhijeet : han yar . keya. karu chand ke saree dhunde aya hu . wakt toh lagega hi na . ab chand zamin pe a geyi toh ye saree walo ka koi dosh toh nahi . unhe keya pata tha unke dukan pe ek chand ayega saree. kharidne . agar pata hota toh is chand ke liye saree lakar rakhte . likin ab nahi. hai toh mujhe hi dhundna parega mere iss special chand ke liye saree .

tarika was blushing hardly . " abhijeet keya karrahe ho . dukandar hai samne "

abhijeet : han toh ? mabgitar ho tum meri . ise toh koi problem nahi hona chahiye . to the shopkeeper , keu chacha ji hai problem ?

shopkeeper : hehe nahi beta . wiase aj. hi hamare dukan pe ek neya saree aya hai . bohot hi khub surat hai . ab log itne der se. dekh rahe. ho main wo leke au beti ke liye.. shayed wo apko pasand a jaye . saying this he went to take the saree and came back with it .

it was a read saree with simple but stunning desine in it . " are wah . aise hi saree dhundraha tha maine . perfect hai . tarika , zara ise pehenke ao na . please .

tarika : ok . after sometime she came out wraring the saree . she. was looking very beautiful in the saree. . abhijeet was looking at her like an idiot . daya shaked him to bring him back . abhijeet walked towards tarika and said her " chaho toh abhi kazi bula lu . " tarika blushed and looked down . then she looked at him and smilled big and said " Allah mia what's wrong with you abhijeet . itna bechain mat ho . intezar karo . intezar ka fal mitha hota hai . [ **a/n : siddhesha di . sach di . intezar. ka. phal mitha hi. hota hai . hamne intezar kia. tha mail ka .. ab. dekho kitna mitha phal mila ;)**

abhijeet : wo. hi toh mujse aur. nahI hota .

daya , purvi , freddy ., coughed together to remind. them that they. are. in. the. mall .

abhijeet : amm chacha ji ap ye hi pack kar dijhiye . ek dam perfect . aur dopatta hai na .

shokeeper : han hai. na . ao dekhata hu . they. selected a matching scarf with the saree and bought them and finished their shopping.. they were coming out from the mall but stopped seeing somebody there .

abhijeet : are sir ap dono yaha .

dr saluke : han. bhai . dekhne aya ki meri beti ko. kahi sasta mai shopping karke toh nahi de rahe ho .

acp : salukeh . wo aj pura din baithe raha toh socha. hum bhi shopping kar le . ab bete aur beti. ki shadi mai hame bhi toh nayi kapre pehenna hai na .

tarika : zrarur sir . chaliye hum bhi ate hai. apke sath .

dr salukeh : are beti tum log thak geyi hogi . hum kar. lenge .

tarika. : are sir. kaise. bate karrahe hai. nahi thakte hum log . chaliye .

abhijeet : han sir . chali ... but he was cut. by tarika

tarika : chaliye isi bat pe ek shayerI arz kia ...

abhijeet : hai khuda . iska ye adad agar. nahi dia hota toh shayed accha hota . " irshad irshad ... .

tarika : _**din bhar shopping kare phir bhi nahi thake pucho keu ...**_

 _ **din bhar shopping kare phir bhi nahi thake pucho keu .. are apni hi. shadi ka shopping hai thaku** keu **... shukria shukria shukria**_

all : wah wah .

acp. : ab chale. .

daya : han sir . chaliye

then they went inside and. did their shopping . when they were about to. come. out of the mall daya shouted .

daya : rukiyeee .. ..

abhijeet : keya hua daya .

daya : wooo ... bhuk lagi hai .

suddenly all together : Allah mia ! what's wrong. with you daya !

after 2. second. everybody. laughed together. they went to a food stall and ate. something light with daya .

everybody was at back seat of the car and was sleeping . tarika. was sleeping at abhi's arm and their hands were entwisted together . they were looking like perfect couple . acp was driving the car ( I know he. never dose it. . bechara daya. have to do it alwas . but writting something different ) and salukeh was sitting beside. him. .

acp : salukeh . hamre bacche kitne khush lagraha hai haina ?

salukeh : han boss . allah kare ye log hamesha itna khush rahe . and he wiped the corner of. his eyes .

acp : tu ro raha hai ?

dr saluke : khushi. ki ansu hai yeh. main pehele abhijeet ko galat samajhta tha . sochtatha ye merI bhuli bhali beti ko flirt karke fasa raha. hai. . aur. meri bacchi bhi behe jarahi hai.. likin maine. abhijeet ki ankho mai dekha hai.. aj. peheli bar abhijeet aur tarika ko eksath dekhkar aisa lgraha hai ki meri beti duniya ki sabse safe jaga pe hai ..

acp : keuki wo hi uske liye sabse safe hai .

they dropped everyone at their places . only abhijeet , tarika , and acp were left . they reached tarika' s house . he called both of them and they woke up .

abhijeet : ek minute tarika . wo mujhe peyas laga hai . gari mai pani bhi nahi dikh raha . toh chalu main bhi ?

tarika : ok. . ap bhi ayiye na sir .

acp : nahi nahi.. main gari mai hi wait karta hu. . salukeh ka. khabar bhi lena hai .

tarika : ok . then they both went inside . tarika gave abhi water he drank it . then to tarika . " kaisa laga aj "

tarika : smilling . bohot accha . then abhi smilled and hugged her .

abhi : good night. .

tarika : good night . when they parted somehow they were pulled towards each other . trika's hair was stucking with abhijeet 's shirt's button . a sweet smile made its way on their lips . when tarika was trying to separate them abhijeet caressed tarika' s cheeck and said . " hame mouth bhi alag nahi kar paygi tarika " . tarika smilled hugged him again .

tatika : sahI kaha . they separeted and smilled.. abhijeet went away from there and watched the car till it vaniahed .

tarika : thank you so much Allah . abhijeet ko meri zindegi mai laneke liye . mujhe life. mai aur kuch nahi chahiye jab tak meri jaan , meri abhi mere sath hai .

 _ **thank you so much to those who rreveiwed . and ye keya ? itni kam reveiws nahi chalega . plz reveiw . it encourages me . agar silent readers is bar reveiw nahi kia na toh mai update hi nahi karungi.. is bar mijhe at least 30 reveiw chahiye.. exam hai mera . ap logoke liye maine time nikalkar story. likha . aur ap log reveiw. nahi karte . so heartbreaking . :(( :C :'( :'( :-( please read and reveiw .**_

 _ **cisats 16 : congrats dear . and ja ja guess korecho shob e thik . and thanx for reveiw**_


	4. Chapter 4

it is abhirika' s haldi cerymony today and mehendi at night . everybody was busy with different types of work . and the girls annd boys were busy in getting ready . tarika was wearing yellow saree with red border on it with matching jwelleries . happiness was flowing from her eyes . all girls were already done they were helping tarika now . all were looking gorjious in their sarees and matching jwelleris .

purvi : wow tarika . ekdam pari lagrahi ho . abhijeet sir toh behosh hi ho jayenge shayed .

tarika : accha ? toh phir main ye sare chizz utarke normal dressup mai jau . bechara khamkha behosh hoga . hearing this everyone laughed loud .

shreya : are purvi dekho toh , abhi ise sir ke liye itna fikar hai , pata nahi shadi ke bad hamare nam bhi yad rahega ya nahi . she made a fake sad face .

tarika : are tum dono toh mere cute best friend ho . tum logoko kaise vul sakti hu . then trio hugged together . tarika saw jayvanti standing alone. and said .

tarika : are jayvanti. tum us cone mai keu. khare. ho? ajao .

jayvanti : are nahi dr tarika , main kaise a sakti hu ap logoke sath .

trio leaved each other and went to jayvanti .

purvi : with a firy look .. keya kaha tumne abhi abhi jayvanti ?

jayvanti : w.. w.. wooo

tarika : purvi ise na tmhare hat ki ek khas thapper ki zarurat. hai . tab iska dimag kam karega . jayvanti hamare pure team ek family hai . yaha har ek. member is family. ka sadasya hai . tum apne ap ko parai keu samajh reahe ho . ao idhar . then jayvanti smiled and the 4 hugged together .

here in boys room .

abhijeet : are daya ye keya karraha hai tu ? ab tak das ( 10 ) bar tera bal thik kar chuka hai tu . dulha main hu ya tu .

daya : tum . main dulhe ka vai . dulha ke bad sabse handsome dulhe ka vai ko. lagne chahiye . aur tum ye keya hairstyle banaya . lao. mai kar du..

abhijeet : are. nahi nahi tum rehene do . main hi ..

daya : cutting abhi . chup . main karta hu . then he made. his hair messy by his hands in which he looks most handsome ;)

abhijeet : are. are. keya karraha hai .

daya : chup raho . ek bar jao tarika ke samne ye hairstyle mai . fida ho jayegi wo .

abhijeet : are likin .

daya : please yar . bas ekbar chalo . agar use accha nahi lagi toh. thik. kar lena .

abhijeet : likin.

daya : abhijeeetttt ...

abhijeet : okkk ..

daya : thank. you . ab niche chale .

after half an hour. pankaj went to the girl's room . the girls were giving the final touch .

pankaj : are larkiyo . abtak hua nahi ? abhijeet sir ka toh tarika ke liye intezar karte bechara ka gala hi sukh ja raha hai .

purvi : aur thora sa. intezar karneke liye bolo . pure zindegi sath hi toh. rahenge . and. all smilled and tarika blushed .

pankaj : wo toh hai . par ab jald se tayiar hona khatam karo aur a. jao . sab. tumlogo ka hi intezar karrhae hai .

tarika : Allah mia waht's wrong with you people ? ap ye bhi chahoge ki hum sundar lage aur hame wakt bhi nahi doge tayiar hone ? jao vago .

pankaj : are likin ..

traika : maine kaha vago .

pankaj runned away from the room . after he went everybody looked at each other and laughed loudely together .

after sometime they came downstairs . abhijeet was looking at tarika like an idiot . daya shaked him to being him back .

daya : boss haldi khatam karke acchi se dekh lena . keuki uaske bad shadi ke pehele tum use dekh nahi paoge .

abhijeet : keya ?! nahi . mujse nahi hoga . then he realized what he said infront of his colligues . " w .. w .. wo mera matlab agar mujhe usse koi jaruri bat kane ki zarurat pare toh ? "'

everybody was suspressing their smile . daya : wo hum dekh lenge . tum chinta mat mat karo boss .

then tarika came near abhijeet . now it was her turn to look at him continuously .

abhijeet : with a smirk .. keya dekh rahe ho tarika ?

tarika : tumhare hairatyle . matlab tum toh is hairstyle mai aur bhi dashing lagte ho . then abhijeet turned towards daya and he gave him a " told you " look . then they went and sat together and the cerymony begun with acp and salukeh . then everybody applied turnemic pest om them . and slowly everybody was done .

freddy : are. sir . haldi hai nach. gan agar nahi hoga toh kaise haldi . sab shuru. kare .

pankaj : han sir main bhi ye hi sochraha tha .

daya went in the middle of the hall room with the mike and announced .

daya : ladies and gentlemen , ab haldi ka rasm toh ho geyi . toh ab bari hai nach gana ki .. toh sabse pehele hum shuru karte hai hamare honewali dulha aur dulhan se . abhijeet aur tarika ao. they got up from their seat and the music started . abhijeet forwarded his hand to tarika and she happily accepted it . they came in the middle .

 **Abhijeet : tu hi. hai mukko bata de , chahu main. yana ..**

 **apne tu dil ka pata de , chahu main yana**

 **tarika : tu hi hai mujko bata de , chahu main yana ..**

 **apne tu dil ka pata de , chahu mai yana**

 **abhijeet : itna bata du tujko**

 **chahat pe apni muhko**

 **yu toh nahi ikhtia**

 **phir bhi ye socha dil ne , ab ho laga hu milne , puchu tujhe ekbar ooo ..**

 **abhijeet + tarika : tu hi hai mujko bata de. , chahu main yana**

 **apne tu dil ka pata de , chahu main yana**

 **abhijeet. : aisi kabhi. pehele hui. na thi khowahishe**

 **ooo .. kisi se bhi milne ki na kithi koshishe**

 **uljhan meri suljha de , chahu main yana**

 **ankno ankho mai jabta de , chahu main yana**

 **tarika : meri chote chote khwab hai**

 **khwabo mai geet hai**

 **geeto mai zindegi hai , chahat hai preet hai**

 **abhi main na dekhu khwab. wo .**

 **jhin mai na tu mile**

 **likho le hoton maine , ab tak thi josle**

 **mujko na jitna mujpe**

 **utna is dil ko tujpe**

 **hone laga itwar ..**

 **tanha lamha mai apne , bunti hu teri sapne**

 **tujse hua mujko peyar ooo**

 **puchungi tujko kabhi na , chahu main yana ,**

 **teri khabo mai ab jina , chahu main keu na .**

 **abhijeet : tu hi hai mujko bata de , chahu main yana**

 **apne tu dil ka pata de , chahu main yana ..**

the music ends . abhirika was very much close and was lost in each other . they came back by the sound of clapping . the cerymoney ended with many masti mazak .

 **at night.,**

it is tarika' s mehendi now . all girls were applying mehendi on their own hands . the mehendi designer was applying mehendi on tarika' s hand..

m . d . : hat pe nam keya likhu ?

tarika : abhijeet . aur han . zara complicated karna . taki asani se dhund na sake .

shreya : oho ... bohot kuch mangna hai keya ? tarika gave her a smile with a smirk . everybody was done and was gossiping now or should I say was planning how to become softest kabab mai haddi on their wedding night . tarika was drying the mehendi and was engrossed in abhijeet ' s. thoughts . purvi came to her and said

purvi : are. tarika mehendi toh sukh geyi . chalo dho lete hai . but tarika was still lost . so purvi called her louder . " tarikaaa " tarika jerked out from her world

tarika : h.. h.. haan.?

purvi : chalo dho lo . sukh geyi mehendi .

tarika : oh han . chalo . they went to wash her hand . after washing they saw that the colour was dark. like anything .

purvi : wow tarika . itna dark .. abhijeet sir. ka peyar toh zindegi bhar khatam nahi hoga. pink blush appeared on tarika' s cheecks .

purvi : oho someone is. blushing. .

tarika : purviii ...

purvi : ok ok .. wo. mera thora sa kam hai . jati. hu . tum tabtak abhijeet sir se. bat karlo . before she could say anything purvi went away . she smiled and diled abhijeet' s number .

abhijeet. : hello jaan .

tarika : keya karrahe ho .

abhijeet : tumhe yad. karraha tha .

tarika smiled and said " pata hai , mere mehendi ka colour bohot gehera hua hai . aur tumhara nam toh aur zyada dark hua .

abhijeet : wo toh hona hi tha.

tarika : accha mujhe toh ye hi nahi pata abtak ki hamare shadi kaha ho. raha hai .. jise hi puchu avoid karke ja raha hai . batana hi. nahi chahta .

abhijeet : aur batayega bhi nahi. .

tarika : matlab ?

abhijeet. : surprise hai tumhare liye . bohot dino se. plan karke rakha hai .

tarika : Allah mia what's wrong with you abhijeet ? shadi meri hai aur mujhe. hi nahi pata shadi kaha hai . surprise. hai.? kamal hai .

abhijeet : han .. aur please intezar karo . pata chal jayega..

tarika : aur wo kab ?

abhijeet : shadi ke din .

tarika : what.? ! are likin..

abhijeet : pleasseeee jaannn ..

tarika : okk . good night .

abhijeet : sweet night . and. both hung up and. smilled .

 **so here is the next chapter . in the episode of. ali asgar when fake abhijeet ' s lash was brought to the lab tarika was crying and was saying something . abhijeet ' s surprise is related to. that . so guys keep remembering what tarika was saying then in the episode while crying. and keep. guessing where will abhirika ' s marrige held . and plz reveiw . silent readers plz reveiw. . Plzz. . it encourages me. a lot . and meem ebar jodi lomba reveiw na korish just wait and watch . olosh kothakar .**


	5. Chapter 5

Tomorrow is the most important day of abhirika ' s life.. a unforgottable , memorable and precious day .

 _ **morning 7 am ,**_

 **tarika ' s house ,**

she was sleeping peacefully with a sweet and satisfactory smile . she got disturbed by the vibration of her mobile . she took her phone without opening her eyes and without watching the caller id .

tarika : itni subha subha phone keu. kia abhi ? kitna accha sapna dekhraha tha . shadi ka jore pehenlia tha . bas jwelley pehenna baki tha . but there was some girly giggling sound on the other side . then tarika opened her eyes and saw the caller id . " shreya ?! "

 ** _Flashback of the morning ,_**

 ** _morning 6:00 am ,_**

 ** _abhijeet house or would be house of abhirika , ;)_**

daya : abhijeet , ho geyi packing ?

abhijeet : han yar ho geyi . teri ?

daya : are yar kab tak ho chuka hai . mujhe. toh excitement mai raha nahi jaraha hai . then he saw that abhi was thinking something . " keya soch. rahe. ho abhi ? "

abhijeet : main tarika ko khush toh. rakh paunga na ?

daya : kaise bate karrahe ho abhijeet ? jarur rakh paoge.. abhijeet dost hu main tumhara . tumhare andar bahar acchi se janta hu . tum is duniya ki best husband banoge . mujhe purna vishwas hai .

abhijeet : hmm.. main bhi puri koshish karunga tarika ko is duniya ki har khushi dene ki . khair .. accha tumhe keya lagta hai ? tarika use dekhkar naraz toh nahi hoga na.. hamne ek toh use ye nahi bataya ki hamare shadi kaha horaha hai . upar se ye bhi nahi bataya ki wo anewali hai .. agar naraz ho geyi toh ?

daya : come on abhijeet . wo naraz keu hogi . wo uski dushman lagti hai keya .

abhijeet : wo toh hai . and. there was a door bell . abhijeet ' s smile became boarde . " lo wo a bhi geyi . he and. daya went downsatairs and abhijeet ran towards the door impatiently . he oppened the door and his smile became. more boared . both hugged each other with same emotion . tears. were flowing from two pair of eye.. abhijeet kissed the girl on her head and hugged her more tightly . daya was just a silent watcher of the. scenerio .

daya : are bhai , tumhare shadi ka khas mehman ko aise bahar hi khare karke rakhoge keya? andar leke ao .

abhijeet : oh sorry ao andar.. then she went to daya and hugged him too.. then they had some chats with their very much special guest . their flight was at 9 am so they came out from their home at 7 am. and sat in. the car inorder to go to the airport..

daya. : are. abhijeet freddy nikhil, sachin or pankaj ko toh hum. pickup karlenge . acp sir. aur salukeh sir eksath jayenge . tarika ko leneke liye toh larkiyoko jana tha na . toh ekbar phone karke dekho kaha. hai wo log .

abhijeet. : han abhi. dekhta hu.. then he called. jayvanti ' s number . " han jayvanti kaha. ho. tumlog ?

jayvanti : sir hum abhi abhi. pouche hai tarika. ki ghar . hum adhe ghante ke andar. nikal jayenge..

abhijeet : ok good . agar wo jaga ke baremai kuch puche toh bata dena. ki airport jake pata chalega .

jayvanti. : yes sir . you don't worry about anything .

abhijeet : ok. thanx .

 _ **Flashback ends .**_

tarika : shreya tum itni subha phone keu kia ?

shreya : tum geheri nind. mai thi na . toh agar doorbell deti toh problem ho sakti thi . isliye phone kia .

tarika : tum mere darwaja pe ho ?

shreya : sirf main nahi . purvi aur jayvanti bhi hai ..

tatika : what the ... ok ruko . then. she opened the door .. " andar ao " they went inside . " itni subha ? everything alright ? "

purvi : ha. tarika.. hum toh bas tumhe lene aye hai .

tarika : lene aye ho matlab ?

j : apko. abhijeet sir se shadI karni hai na ? toh chaliye .

t : likin kaha ?

s : wo toh abhi nahi bata sakte . airport jake hi pata chalega tumhe .

t : airport ? what's happeningggg...

p : kuch. nahi bas abhijeet sir apko surprise dena chahta hai .

t : ia Allah is abhijeettt . then she. started smiling shyly plus happily .. main duniya ki sabse lucky larki hu.. ruko tumlog . mujhe packing karna hai, breakfast banana hai khana hai phir ja paungi .

p : nahi tarika . timhe bas fresh hona hai aur garam garam. redimate noodlse khana hai.. baki kam hum karlenge.. sab tayiari karke. aye hai hum .

t : thank. you sooo much . main jake fresh hoke ati hu .

she went to get fresh and they packed her bag , got her breakfast ready . she ate and they too went to the airport . the whole team was waiting for the girls . they reached the airport and tarika saw that abhijeet was. holding a hand of a young girl of nearly 19 and the girl was fixing somthing in her shoe . her face was covering with her hair . tarika got. confused . but it seemed that purvi and shreya was not confused . now the girl got up and she and tarika saw each other . a real big smile appeared on both of the face .

tarika : smilling real big .. sreya ! sreya came running to tarika and hugged her . she kissed abhijeet ' s and her would be daughter with motherly affection .

tarika : * kaise ho beta *

sreya : * ekdam fit *

t : * pehele ayi keu nahi *

s : * exams thaye . kal hi khatam hua . isliye shadi attend karne chali ayi * then tarika. went to abhijeet with sreya .

t : Allah mia ! what's wrong with you abhijeet.? ek toh ye nahi bataya ki hamare shadi kaha ho raha hai aur upar se ye bhi nahi bataya ki meri beti ane wali hai . ab main isko gift kaise du aur kaha se du . hamare shadi mai ye neyi dress nahi pehenegi keya ?

everybody was just silently smiling and watching tarika ' s love. for sreya and was smilling at abhijeet ' s helpless look .

abhi : are tarika , itna gussa mat karo . maine uske liye 2 set dress kharidke bhej dia .

tarika : mujhe keu nahi batayaaaaa ? ? ? she screamed . as sreya could read lips now she came to save. her bechara papa .

sreya : * are are maine .. maine promise karwaya tha isse ki apko na batay ki main bhi arahi hu , keuki agar apko pehele se hi pata hota toh phir muhhe ye muskurahat dekhneko thori na milta *

tarika. hugged her after. she. said these . then all of them. went inside and fulfilled all the formalities .. and waited for the announcement . tarika was super exited now to know about their destination . everyone' s ticket was with everyone but tarika ' s ticket was with abhi . he was hidding it and tarika was trying to. snach it . everyone was laughing at them . and sreya was busy with purvi and sreya.. it was 8:30 am and there was the. announcement tarika. was desiring to hear .

announcement : passengers of flight india mry 213 going to " GOA " go and. take your seat .passengers of ... ...

acp : chalo sab . wakt a geya .

tarika : with excitement .. Goa ?! ! hamare shadi Goa mai ho raha hai.? wow abhiiiii she proceeded to hug him but watching that everbody coughed fakely together . then tarika bit her. toung and composed herself .

abhijeet smiled and said chale ? then everybody went to the flight and at 9 am the plane took off . abhirika was together and everybody was. setteled. in their seats leaving them alone . they were holding. each others hand . tarika. said " thank you so much abhi . itna accha surprise deneke liye . waise goa mai kaha hai shadi ?

abhijeet smilled at. her restlessness and. told " cola beach mai . open space shadi hoga . accha hai. na ? "

tarika : nahi .

abhi' s face fall . tarika smilled and said " bohoootttt accha hoga abhi . love you sooo much and hugged him tightly .

abhi : are tarika . kar keya rahe ho . plane mai hai hum . aur bhi passengers hai yaha. pe .

tarika : han. toh keya hua ?

abhijjeet thought for sometime and said wakehi toh keya . and he hugged her too . after one hour they reached Goa . **[ guys I'm not an indian . so basically I don't know the exact timing . so if the. timing is wrong. then pls forgive me ]**

they took a hotel from where they can see the sea . everybody went to their respective rooms . they got fresh and went to the resturant .. sreya wanted to seat with others but abhirika forced her to seat with them . after finished eating they went to the market to buy handycrafts and to enjoy . abhirika was in a stall and tarika was watching beautiful things . suddenly abhijeet made tarika were a neckles from behind . [ like the one hrittik make in the movie kaho na peyar hai with shell ]

tarika : wow abhijeet . it's beautiful .

abhijeet : hai na ? aur ye tumpe aur bhi acche lagrahe hai. .

tarika : thanx . then something caught her eyes . she took abhijeet there . dekho na abhijeet , ye perl ka neckless simple mai kitna cute hai . ye sreya ke liye le lu ?

abhijeet : han han keu nahi . then he liked a perl breclet for sreya . " aur ye mere taraf se . "

tarika : bohot hi cute hai .

the. whole team enjoyed a lot for the day and enjoyed the sunset together and clicked many beautiful pictures . at night everybody returned to the hotel . sreya was sharing . room with shreya . and purvi and tarika was in a room jayvanti was alone as it's important to stay someone with sreya and the bride .. pankaj and. freddy together , acp and salukeh together nikhil and sachin together and obviously daya with abhijjet to. make his day and night hell by pulling his leg almost all the time . tarika and abhijeet came to sreya at night before they sleep . and abhijeet got saved at least for sometimes from. daya ' s leg pulling . they knocked the door and shreya opened it .

shreya : ayiye na . they went inside and went to sreya . tarika gave. her the gift and abhijeet gave her his gift . sreya wore both of them .

sreya : * bohot khubsurat , thank you *

abhijeet : * aur kal tumhe ye tumhare dress ke sath. pehenna hoga *

sreya : * jarur *

abhijeet carresed her hair and said * good. night. beta *

sreya * good night. * tarika kissed on her forehead and both wished shreya good night and went from there .

abhijeet : beach pe chaloge.? chand ki roshni mai aur halki si hawa mai ghumne accha lagega .

tarika : chalo . they were walking on the wet sand and was leaving their footprints behind . there was love in the air and the moon was making the environment more romantic . tarika hold abhi ' s arm and put her head on it .

tarika in a romantic voice : sabse lucky larki hu main abhijeet . tum mile mujhe. .

 **asma tera mera hua**

 **khwab ki tarha dhua , dhua ..**

 **asma tera mera hua ,**

 **saans ki tarha rua ,. rua**

 **ho jaye jaha tu** jaye **, paye mujhe hi paye**

 **sayere mere hai tujmai sawaye**

 **saiyara main saiyara , saiyara tu saiyara ,** **sitaro ke jahane milenge. ab yara x 2**

tarika hold abhi ' s neck and went close to him and. looked in his. eyes..

 **tu jo mila ,. tu u hua , ho geyi puri adhri si dua**

 **tu jo geya , tu le geya sang tere mere jine ki har waja .**

 **ho jaye jaha tu jaye , paye mujhe hi paye ,.**

 **sayere mere hai tujmai sawaye**

 **saiyara main saiyara , saiyra tu saiyara ,** **sitaro ki jahane milnge ab yara x 2**

they hugged each. other and kept walking on the beach in the romantic weather leaving their footprints behind and slowly the distance between two footprints decrased and came together like they slowly came close to each other and now they are going to be one .

 **abhirika marriage day ,**

abhirika ' s marriage is in the evening . as everybody woke up early in the morning previous day , they slept till 11 am . tarika was sleeping peacefully .

purvi tried to wake up tarika . tarika utho giyara (11 ) baj geyi . aur kitne der sone wali ho ?

tarika : yar sone de na . kal rat ko sone mai der ho geyi .

purvi : accha.? toh kaha thay kal rat .

tarika still in the trace of sleep . ... " are yar aur kaha . beach pe . " again started to drift in sleep

purvi : knowing with whom she can be at the beach she. still asked her with a mischievous expression .. accha ? akele ?

tarika : uff nahi . abhijeet ke sath she blured out in sleep.. but when she. understood what she said infront of whom her sleep flew away. . she jerked opened her eyes and saw purvi smilling silently. showing her 32 sperkling teeth .

tarika stammering .. . " w ... w ... woooo . wo han are wo keya hai na ki kal ratko pata nahi keya sab ulta sidha sapna dekh raha tha . isliye nind hi nahi ayi thik se .. aur phir ek accha sapna dekha ki abhijeet ke sath beach. pe hu wahi ... wahi keheraha tha .

purvi : toh maine kab pucha ki sapne mai thay ya sach mai .

tarika : making the most innocent face . purvi tu mera acche dost haina . kisiko batana mat . daya ko toh specially mat batana .

purvi : jake fresh hoke niche. returant mai ajao .. sab timhara intezar karrahe hoge.. aur bilkul chinta mat karo ye bat main ... she was cut by. tarika " thank you so much purvi , kisiko nahi batane ke liye. .

purvi : mere bat abhitak khatam nahi hua .

tarika : with confused expression.. han ?!

purvi : chinta mat karo main toh ye bat sabse pehele jake daya sir aur salukeh sir ko bataungi phir sabko bataungi .

tarika : keya ? before she could hit purvi she vanished from the room . " pata hai mujhe . ye kabhi nahi bolegi .. keuki ise acchi tarha se pata hai ki agar kisiko bhI pata chale toh sabse pehele isika band bajaungi . " then she went and got fresh and went downstairs . she went there and saw everybody there except abhijeet and daya. .

tarika thinkhing : Allah mia . daya ko shayed ab waise hi pata chalega . chalne do. pata . mujhe keya . bas salukeh sir ko bata na de .

acp : keya soch rahe ho tarika ?

tarika : k.. kuch nahi sir . purvi. smiled and tarika hit her with her. ellbow ..

 **here in abhijeet and daya ' s room**

abhijeet was sleeping too . daya was trying to wake him up, but he was sleeping too . .

daya : yar abhijeet utho na yar .

sone do na yar . rat ko tumhare kharate ki waja se so nahi paya . kitne kharate marte ho tum . ab sone do .

daya : kharate? then he saw a little lipstic stain on his coller . oh kharate ke waja se , I'm sorry yar per mujhe toh bas itna pata tha ki tum sharp shooter ho , itna toh nahi pata tha tum sharp listener bhi ho , ki rat ko beach pe tarika ke sath romance karte hue hamare kamrese itni dur se mere kharate ke awaj tumhe sunai de sakte hai . listenning to this abhi jumed and sat with big questioning eyes ..

daya smilling mischievously and said : kal rat tum kaha thay , is bat ka saboot tumhare coller mai hai .

abhijeet smilling like a red handed caught thief and said : woo .. hehe .. kisiko batana mat . pls yar. .

daya with same smile : han han , sabse pehele toh acp sir aur salukeh sir ko bataunga .

abhijeet : dayaaaa agar kisiko. bhi pata chale na toh aj main tere danto se piano bajaunga .

daya : bacche ko maroge . with a fake sad face " main mere sreya vange se complain karunga ki uski papa uski bacche chacha ki. danto se piano bajana chahta hai . and he ran from the room . abhijeet smiled and said ye nahi sudhrega . then he got fresh and went downstairs . everybody did their breakfast with many masti - mazak .

it was afternoon . everybody was getting ready for marriage .

girl ' s room.,

everyone was ready . every girl left their hair loose .. purvi wore a red and black combination lehenga with matching jwelleries and was looking goegious. . shreya was looking beautiful in her purple lehenga and jayvanti in her royal blue lehenga . sreya wore a baby pink coloured lehenga and wore. the neckles and beclet brought by abhijeet and tarika . now come to our bride . she was wearing her red saree and havey jwelleies. . her bangles were jhingeling and her ankels were making a sweet sound with her every movement . she was looking soo so stunning that if any boy looks at her by mistake , he will surely be dead .. and was looking more cute with natural blush . her face was glowing , it seemmed like the colour of the henna became more dark now .. just 2 hours . she will become the wife of her love , only after 2 hour., her heartbeat was racing , she was becoming restless , waiting for the wedding. time to arrive ..

boys room ,

here same thing was happening with abhijeet . he was wearing a golden sherwani , red scarf , and pagri on head . he was becoming restless . and this was clearly shown on his face . ..

daya : tum thik toh hona. boss ?

abhijeet : han yar .. bas nervous .

daya : are relax boss .. everything will be fine..

it was time . kazi have arrived and they have to go now .. girls were taking tarika , and boys were taking abhijeet .. by every step their breath was becoming heavy and fast . there was a curtain between the place of seat. and place to seat was on the oposite sides of the. curtain .. the place was decorated with shead flowers and beautiful lighting. . another shaded place to eat .. they arrived there and both sat on opposite side of the curtain .. they looked at each other through the curtain and the world arround them stopped . their heartbeat. raised .. they are only two. minute far from the new stage of their life. . coo breeze was blowing. . they came out of the trace by the sound of. the prayer of the kazi ,

kazi : tarika rahman , binte salukeh rahman , apka nikah abhijeet khan se ek lakh rupe ki shart pe tair hua hai. . keya apko ye nikha qubool hai ?

tarika ' s heartbeat begun to race faster . she was holding purvi ' s hand . in happiness tears formed in her eyes . abhijeet waiting to hear it from tarika and also everyone

kazi : keya apko ye nikah qubool hai ?

tarika said with all emotions in her mind

QUBOOL HAI

QUBOOL HAI

QUBOOL HAI

kazi : SUBHANALLAH . . abhijeet smilled . as all ..

then he went to abhijeet. .

kazi : abhijeet khan , bint , parduman khan , apka nikah tarika rahman ke sath ek lakh rupe ki shart pe tair hua hai . keya apko ye nikah. qubool hai.?

abhijeet : QUBOOL HAI

QUBOOL HAI

QUBOOL HAI

kazi : SUBHANALLAH.. ab ap dono shohar aur biwi hai .. they moved the. curtain from between of them. . they. saw each. other with all love . jaiye baro ke ashirwad lijhiye .. they got up from their place and walked towrds each other hold hands and went towards acp and salukeh ..

acp blessed them and said " sada khush raho . "

they went to salukeh and he blessed them and salukeh ,

salukeh : bhai , ab mere beti ko sop dia tumhare haton .. samhalke rakhna ise. .

abhijeet : are sasur ji ye. keheneki zarurat nahi hai , jaan hai ye meri .. she blushed and looked down .

then sreya came running to them and both hugged her . she left them and she showed

sreya : * ab meri. family phir se pura ho geyi . main meri papa , aur meri mamma . aur dada , nana , chachu , khala sab log hhai ab mmera * then abhi hugged her and said han meri princess.. then she left him and said * per abhi bhi thora sa baki rehe geyi . ek chota sa bhai jab ayega tab puri hogi meri family . * tarika blushed at her comment and abhi said * han han keu nahi , jald hi mil jayega tumhe * tarika blushed more at this . there was another room specially booked for abhirika or should I say specially decorated for honeymoon .. tarika was standing near window . abhi came inside tarika. turned. towards him . she hold his hand and said " main wada karti hu abhijeet., zindegi ki har more pe ,. har sukh dukh mai, main rumhara hat nahi chorungi abhi , zindegi bhar. tumhare sath khara. rahungi , kisi bhi halat mai tumhe. akele nahi chorungi , I promise ,. then abhijeet told her " main bhi. promise karta hu, zindegi ki har sukh dukh mai main bhi tumhara sath. dunga ,. kabhi akele nahi chorunga , aur tumhe duniya ki har khushi tumhe dunga .. peomise .

then abhirika together :

aur zindegi mai tuhare hat pakarke chalte wakt jitne bhi mushkile keu na aye mujhe sab **" qubool hai "**

 **so guys , here is the last chapter . hope you liked it . silent readers im begging you , please reveiw .. please . or else I think you don't like my srory .. plz guys plz reveiw .. and who reveiwed ,. thank you so much for your support .**

 **siddhesha di : diii ,. kar dia update.. I hope apko pasand aye , pls reveiw karna..**

 **isbar chp bara hai. , toh sabka reveiw bhI bara ho toh accha hoga .. silent readers once again I'm begging reveiw from you. . :(**


	6. Chapter 6

guys I think some of you want me to continue this story ,. some don't . I am not able to understand what to do . so pls guys help me , pls tell me how many of you want me to continue this story , how many of you don't . those who want me to continue will get the update at december , I'm sorry for this late , but exam first right ? i' ll try my best to post before december , agar kabhi parte parte zyada bore ho jau tab shayed , hehehe . so pls guys let me know , how many of you want , and how many of you don't want me to continue this story .


	7. Chapter 7

hi **guys I'm here with the 7th chapter.. thak you so much to those who reveiwed on my previous chapter .this enspired me a lot . love you all.. now if you forgot the preveious chapters you have to read them again.. :p . now story...**

next morning

he was sleeping with a satisfied smile on his face and hugging his new bride . her head was on his chest and was sleeping hugging him.. she woke up and smiled looking at his sleeping face . she slowly woke up without dusturbing him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead . she went and stood infront of the mirror and looked at herself , she felt that her life is changed now . she is now the wife of her dreamman , her love . she looked at him through the mirror and smiled.. then she noticed that her one earring is missing . she panicked and started looking for it . she searched for it everywhere . then she searched for it on bed but did ' t find it. . when she was about to go something glittering caught her eyes.. abhijeet was sleeping. turning on one side . his one hand was under his head and the earring was between the his head and hand . when she tried to take it abhijeet caught her and pulled her towards him and hold her tightly by her waist and it was impossible for her to move to move in those strong arms..

" ouch ! abhijeet ! tum kab uthe..

" jab tum mujhe sweet sa ek kiss dia tha tab. "

" accha.? " she said smirking.

" han ji.. pehele subha aise mithi tarike. se uthaya toh puri zindegi aise hi. uthaoge na ?!"

" dekhte hai.. ab. jaldi. utho , yad haI na aj flight hai mumbai ka.. late ho jayenge . main nahake ati hu tum jald se breakfast order karlo . " she. was about to go but he pulled her hardly again..

" ahhh ab keya hua jaldi bolo. "

he smirked " maine suna hai ki shadi ke bad pati patni ek sath nahate hai."

" abhijeet chorooo " she pushed him and went to wasroom he smilled and ordered breakfast for them. then he went to the balcony for fresh air .. after sosometime he felt something soft around him. and turned around and smiled holding her. . they didn't say anything but just looked at each other smilling . she was wearing a royal blue saree and as looking gorgeous . he tugged her soft curl behind her ear and she melted at his touched.. it's not like that he didn't touch her before . it's that he was not her husband before. from today everything will be different ,. everything will be new. his. touch. , his talk , his flirt , his house and kitchen which she knows by every corner even she knows that where the salt is kept everything , evverything will be new now . because she was not his wife back then . a new relation . the most important and beautiful relation of a person ' s life . that's why for the first time she felt his touch different. he cupped her face and broght his face closer. they were about to kiss when there was a knock on the door.. he flattered opened his eyes and became annoyed .

" uuurgggg allll time... . mere hi sath keu " she smiled and kissed him on his. lips.. he was froze at his a place and forgot to reply. . after 5 second she left him , hold his hand , dragged him and hung the. towl on his shoulder and brought him to the washroom and told him with an ordry eye " finish in 10 minute " and she went away and opened the door. it was a service boy with their breakfast.. she took it and sat infront of the mirror smilling and blushing hard crimson read.. here he was still in shock . because 5 second kiss is longer when someone is waiting at the door.. after sometime he recovered from. the shock and took bath. . after sometime he came out from the washroom and saw she. was packing their bags. seeing him she said " abhijeet tumhare bag daya ne pack kia ? "

" adha main , adha wo. kia.. keu keya hua tarika ..

" mere bag. bhi sirf purvi aur shreya ne pack. kia tha.. maine kal se zyada dheyan nahi de payi shadi ke preparation ke waja se., likin mujhe lagta hai ki 2 din k liye jitne saman honi chahiye hamare bag mai usse zyada saman hai . ye karib 10 - 15 din k liye saman hai.. "

" keya bat karrahe ho ..? "

" han , ye dekho . " she showed him the bag .

" han lagta toh aisa hi hai. . per .. .. before he could finish someone knocked at the door. he opened the door and the whole team was there with their bag and baggage .

abhijeet : are ap sab ?! wo bhi sare saman ke. sath.. ok aplog bas 5 rukiye hum abhi ate hai .

acp. : kaha ayoge?

abhijeet : ap logoke sath mumbai.. at this all smiled loudly..

tarika : ho keya gaye hai sabko.? she said with a confused expression..

dr salukeh : are bhai , agar tum dono ka goa - mumbai ticket rahe toh hi tum dono ja paoge na.. warna jaoge kaise bhaiii...

abhirika : keya ?

abhijeet : accha toh isiliye ...

acp : isilye ticket book karneka responsibility maine liya tha..

daya : isiliye tumhare adha bag vharneka takleef maine uthayi hai..

purvI : aur isliye main aur shreya tumhare bag pack. kia hai..

shreya. : taki ap dono. ko pata na chale..

tarika : likin hum dono yaha rahenge hi keu ?

acp : honeymoon ke liye.. both just ecchanged a look..

abhijeet : likin sir kam..

acp : kam pura zindegi kia hai abhijeet.. aur pura zindegi hai samne . shadi zindegi mai ek hi bar hote hai.. aur ye jo lamhe hai na , zindegi ki sabse khubsurat aur ahem lamha hai. . enjoy karo beta..

tarika : likin sir..

dr salukeh : chup raho . aur ye lo return ticket 15 din bad.

both of them shouted " panra diinnn " but both stopped by a deadly stare from both of their boses..

" kamse kam ap sabko airport tak toh chor sakte hai. na.. he said with a low voice.

acp said with his one time smile " han han zarur chalo.. " both went to see off them at the airport.. abhijeet said to. shreya

* aj se tum hamare sath rahoge.. hamare ghar.. ab tum. hostel. mai raho.. likin jab. hum. mumbai wapas jayenge. tum hamare sath shift ho jana.. *

* nahi papa ab nahi. *

tarika asked * keu nahi *

* mere exam toh khatam. ho jaye.. uske bad main aungi.. aur... . she stopped with a mischevious smile. .

abhijeet : * aur ? *

shreya * ap donke toh abhi abhi shadi hui hai.. toohhh thora sa privacy toh banti hai.. *

abhijeet * keya ?! ! shreya ki bacchi * she ran smilling and went and hide behind daya .

daya : han han sahi toh keherahe hai mere bhangi.. "

abhijeet : accha toh tu sikha raha hai.? " he hit him playfully on his arm.. then they checked in and bid bye to the most lovely couple of their family .

 **here is the 7th chapter . pls. guys reveiw.. ajkal. aplog meri story pe reveiw karna bandh hi kar dia . this left me heartbroken. . pls guys reveiw. . or else I'm not gonna post next chapter . at least 20 rveiw chahiye. mujhe is bar.. warna main ye soch lungi ki ap logoko meri story pasand nahi ayi. . :'( :'( :'(**


	8. Chapter 8

hey **guys , first sorry for the delay . but I had some problem so. I couldn't update.. I know all of you were eagerly waiting for the update. I'm really sorry.. so here is chapter 8. thank you so much for your precious reveiws..**

 **now one more thing. pls. guys don't expect bold scene here as it's gonna be their honeymoon . coz ye sab. likhna mere liye possible nahi hai.. but romance zarur hoga.. ;) and yes , in case you forgot all are muslim in this story..**

 **now** **here we go..**

after the flight took off ,

abhijeet : haa.. ab mujhe aur sona hai room mai jake.. saying this he put his head on her shoulder and huuged her from behind..

tarika : abhijeet choro.. airport pe haI hum.. she tried to separate herself..

abhijeet : aha.. galat hum honeymoon pe hai..

traika : accha . she separated from him and crossed her arms. . " agar hum honeymoon pe hai toh janab ko nind keu araha hai..

abhijeet hold her by her waist and pulled her and said

" ohho . toh madam chahte hai ki main uske sath ... he went to kiss her but she put. her hand on his mouth and smiled .

" abhijeet.. ye airport hai.. "

she moved her hand and he left her..

tarika : abhijeet chalo na. kuch khate hai.. bohot bhug lagi hai.. nashta toh kar hi nahi payi. bahar se hi kuch kha lete hai..

abhijeet : han han zarur. chalo..

they went to the. nearby resturant and had ordered their breakfast.. the waiter served the the food and tarika started to eat.. after sometimes she felt his gaze on her and she saw him looking at her smiling dreamily and moving the spoon on the food..

" abhijeet.? "

but he was still in his dreamworld.

" abhijeet.. " this time she called a little louder..

" hh..han.. keya. bol rahi thi.. "

" keya dekh rahe ho ? "

abhijeet dreamily " mere khubsurat bi..nahi khubsurat neyinaweli dulhan ko dekh raha hu.. "

tarika. blushed and looked down .

abhijeet : aur aise blush karte hue aur bhi khubsurat lagte ho..

tarika : abhijeet.. ( she blushed more ) ab khao jaldi..

abhijeet : are jaldi kis bat ki hai.. humare pass ab 15 din time hai.. " he went little forward and said with a smirk " romance karneke liye. "

tarika : abhijeet tum khate ho ya nahi..

abhijeet : ok ok khata hu..

they finished their food and was. going but they met with the lady , they. met once in a coffe shop.. ( khatre mai masoom.. the old lady blessed them as a. couple and prayed that they get married soon )

abhijeet : are aunty ji ap yaha .

lady : han bete.. wo ghumne ayI. hu pariwar ke sath. . tum dono ?

abhijeet : nikah ke liye aye thaey.. ab honeymoon pe hu.

lady : dekha.. maine kaha tha na . ho jayegi shadi bhi..

abhijeet. : ji aunty..

lady. : thik. hai beta chalti hu. God bless you both..

abhijeet : thank you aunty.. both touched her feet together .

lady : God bless you both with a lovely child..

tarika shocked " hah ?! "

abhijeet happy " thank you aunty.. "

lady gone and abhijeet " kitni peyari aunty hai , aj bhi kitne acchi acchi bate karte hai.. " said with the same facial expression .

" ho geyi tumhare noutanki abhijeet.. "

" noutannki.?! tarika , aunty kitne acchi bate ki.. sa... " but. he was. cut by tarika as " chalo. bhi.. ".

abhijeet : kaha ?

tarika : hotel.. aur kaha. .

abhijeet : keu. ghmna nahi hai.. .

tarika : thik se tayiar toh hungi na.

abhijeet : aur keya. tayiar hona. hai. but something hit her head and he said " ok. ok chalo mujhe bhi tayiar hona hai thik se. chalo..

and they went to the hotel . and abhijeet got ready in a hurry and went downstairs and told the hotel maneger something . the maneger smiled and said

" ap. bilkul chinta mat kijhiye sir. ap aur madam lutnese pehele hi ready ho jayega.. "

abhijeet : thank you..

and he turned towards the stair but his eyes and mouth were just " khola toh khola hi rehe geya.. " tarika was standing near the stair with open hair resting one side.. she was wearing a yellow saree with blue shed on it.. there was no design but still looking gorgeous on her.. blue bangles on one hand . ( as she was just married last.. thora sa bangle to banta hi. hai ) the getup was simple but she was not looking simple . ;) she came near abhijeet and waved her hand infront him..

" abhijeet ? " she called him a little loud .

abhijeet : h..han..

tarika : ( smirked. ) chale ?

abhijeet : han chalo..

he looked at the maneger and signaled something and he assured him with eyes and smiled . they visited many places and clicked many pictures.. they were walking but suddenly tarika shouted " abhijeet !. "

" keya hua tarika ? chika keu. thik. ho. na. "

." abhijeet mujhe keya hoga . likin agar ab. tum mere bat nahi mani na toh kuch hi der mai tumhare katel kar dungi. "

" keya ? tarika ji . kal hi toh nikah hua , aur aj hi katel kar degI ap.

" abhijeet chup raho.. wo dekho pav vaji. . " abhijeet looked at the direction tarika was pointing and looked back at her then both smiled big and ran towards the direction .

abhijeet : vaiya mujhe dena zara.. spicy deke..

tarika : aur vaiya mujhe non - spicy. galati se bhi spicy mat dena..

abhijeet came near. her amd whispered to her ears " jaan , pata hai tum spicy nahi kha sakte ho. likin honeymoon pe hai toh medium spicy toh banta hi haina.. "

she hit playfully on his arm with " accha mujhe marwana chahte ho keya.. "

" nahi nahi.. bas aise hi mazak karraha tha.. "

seller : ye lijhiye apka spicy aur apka non - spicy.. but tarika took abhi ' s plate and ate the spicy one..

abhijeet : are tarika keya kar dia main toh mazak karraha tha .. uff vaisab pani dijhiye zara..

and he. gave. him water

" tarika pheko ye apni muh se aur pani piyo..

but tarika nodded her head in no with eyes closed.. she finished her pav vaji and looked at. him with. read and teary eyes and said " kha liya. . accha hai.. test mai thorasa change bhi aya . " she said smiling

abhijeet : tarika you have lost. it. chalo pani piyo..

tarika muttered a thanx and. finished the whole bottle in one. go..

abhijeet : ho geyi.. aj aur panipuri khaneki zarurat nahi hai.. chalo.. he pulled. her by. hand and went from there.. abhijeet was scolding her slowly and she was laughing at his cocern . they were walking in a park and suddenly a bunch of girls came to them . they forgot about tarika ' s presence and got busy with abhijeet..

1st girl : omg are ' nt you senior inspector abhijeet from cid. mumbai. .

abhijeet : .

2nd girl : bohot parha hai apke baremai , aur apke bahaduri ke baremai.. you are so. brave.. wow.

1st girl : han.. aur ap handsome bhi kam nahI hai.. wow koi itnaaa handsome hote hai ?!

3rd. girl : can we click a selfee with you mr cutee..

abhijeet ' s eyes became double and " y...yes sure. when they were clicking. selfee with a bechara abhijeet between them he saw a **red burning angry bird** standing infront of him..

abhijeet pov : beta. tu toh geya.. aj ye angry bird baksa nahi , teri haddiya toregi..

4rt girl. : maine suna hai ap shadi ki. aur ap goa mai keya karrahe hai..

now tarika came and hold his arm possesively " ji sahi suna aplogone. inhone shadi ki.. aur goa pe apni. biwi. ke sath honeymoon manane aye hai. " looking at abhijeet cluching her teeth and hold his arm tight " keu mr. cutie "

abhijeet : hh..ha...han y..ye. meri biwi dr tarika.

1st girl : oh han.. inhe bhi jante hai.. cid mumbai ka forensic expert dr tarika.. aur. boliye mat meri bf toh inke baremai diwani hai . mujhe. bolte. hai doctor banna. hai cid mumbai ka forensic expert dr. tarika jaise bano.. hamesha inke bremai internet mai parta. hai ye. jabbhi Internet pe. hoti hai toh bas ye hi nazar ate hai cid mumbai. forensic expert dr tarika. .

now it was our abhijeet ' s turn to be jealous .

abhijeet : t..toh apni bf ko bol dena ki dr tarika ki. nikah ho. chuki hai.. ab apke baremai soche..

traika hide her smile and asked him " chale .. "

abhijeet : han. chalte hai. buy everyone..

girls : byeeee.

abhijeet : key . bat hai tarika ji. ap. itne possesive hai mere baremai kI abhitak hat nahi chora.. wo log chali geyi..

tarika : accha. toh tum. keya ho.. jab. us larki apni bf ke baremai batarahi tab billi ki tarha. mew mew koun karaha tha..

abhijeet : tarika. ke bache. . main. mew mew kar raha tha . .

tarika pushed. him and they he chased her untill he could catch. her.. they ran through the whole park..

tarika : abhijeet , abhi bhi. hamare baccha nahi hua jo tum kehe rahe ho tarika ke bacche. .

abhijeet hold her after a. long try and asked her smirking " accha ? chinta mat. karo . wo aunty ne hume dua dia na ki hume jald se ek baby ho jaye.. toh chinta mat karo.. ho jayega baby.. kuch hi dino mai.. and he winked..

" abhijeet.. choro.. "

" ahan... chorneke liye thori na pakra hai.. "

they spent the whole day outside and it was night . abhijeet took tarika to a hilltop from where the whole city can be seen..

tarika : wow abhi kitna khubsurat hai.

abhijeet : hai na.

but suddenly the lights of the whole city turned off..

tarika : ( disappointed ) are ye keya ho geya ?.

abhijeet closed her eyes with his palm " surprise hai tumhare liye . "

after sometimes he left her eyes and she was amazed seeing the scenerio infront of her.. . " tarika - my life " was written with the buildings and roads lights and the other lights were still off.

tarika : with happy tears. " abhijeet ye sab.. "

abhijeet : tumhare liye..

she turned towards him wiith a cute smile and hugged him .

" I love you abhiijeet.. "

" love you too jaan.. "

after sometime she left him and clicked a pocture of thi beautiful event.. and looked at him " abhijeet jald se. bolo lights deneke liye. . mere liye pure sheher ki lights off karwake rakh diia. "

" relax tarika. maine bol dia 10. minute bad sare lights wapas deneke liye.. abhi a jayege.. then all the lights came back.

abhijeet : dekha .

tarika just smiled and clicked a picture of the scenerio. . they spent some more time there with each others company and went from there..

they reached hotel and abhijeet asked something the maneger by gesture and he assured him by eyes with a smile on his face.. they reached near their room and he covered her eyes again. .

" ab keya abhi.. "

" jaan hum. honeymoon pe hai.. so aise surprise ke liye hamesha tayiar raho..

" okk. "

he opened the room door went inside and moved his hand from her eyes.. he hugged. her from behind and rested his chin on her neck. .

" surprise kaisa laga ? "

trarika was looking at the room silently. the room was decorated nicely.. there were not electrik light but. only red camdels.. the room was decorated red.. there were only red flower everywhere and there was a sweet smell all over the room. . the bed was covered with flowers and the pillows were heart shaped..

abhijeet again whispered in her ears which made her shiver to the core..

" tarika.. "

" hh..han.. "

" kaisa laga surprise ? "

she closed her eyes , placed her hands on his which were holding her and brought her face close to him " I'm speechless.. "

he looked in. her eyes which were open " wo toh hona hi hai.. sir inspector ... " but she stopped him by putting her finger on his lips , she turned in his arms and put her hands on his shoulder and went close to his face and he hold her by her waist " meri abhijeet ka plan jo hai. . " he smiled and both hit their head together .. abhijeet left her and went to the music box played a song and forwarded his hand and she accepted it happily and went to his arms..

 **abhijeet : mere hat mai tera hat ho , sare jannte mere sath ho. .**

 **tu jo pas ho , phir keya ye jahan**

 **tere peyar mai ho jau fanna..**

she turned and faced him holding him by his neck with both her hands..

 **tarika : mere hat mai. , tera hat ho ..**

 **sare jannate mere sath ho..**

 **tu jo pas ho , phir keya ye jahan tere peyar mai ho jau fanna..**

 **abhijeet : mere hat mai tera hat ho ,**

 **sare jannate mere sath ho.**

 **tarika : tere dil mai mere sanso ko panah mil jaye..**

she hugged him **tere ishq me meri. jaan fanna ho jaye..** she burried her face in his chest..

he lifted her face by holding her chin and brought his face. closer to hers. .

 **abhijeet : jitne pas hai. , khushbu sans ke**

touched her lips with his fingure . **jittne pas hoton ke sargam...**

 **jaise sath hai karwat yad ke .** he cupped her face with one hand

 **jaise sath bahon ke sangam. .** and they hugged each other. .

 **tarika** :she lifted her head looked deep into his eyes.. **jitne pas pas khabo ke nazar**

 **utne pas tu rehena** **humsafar.. .**

she touched his forehead with hers

 **tu jo pas ho. , phir keya ye jahan..**

 **tere peyar mai ho jau fanna..**

 **abhijeet : mere hat maI tera hat ho** they separated their heads he. made her turn into his arms

 **sare jannate mere sath ho. .** and hugged her from behind..

 **abhijeet :** he started to remove her bangales..

 **rone de aj humko ,**

 **tu ankhe suujhane de,**

 **bahon mai le le aur khudko bhig jane de**

 **hai jo sine mai kayedderiya ,**

 **wo chut jayega**

 **hai itna dard ke tera daman bhig jayega. .**

she blushed and snached her hand from him and hugged him tight ..

 **tarika : jitne pas pas , dhadkan ke hai raz**

 **jitne pas donoke bagar . . .**

 **jaise sath sath sath , chanda ke hai rat**

she lifted her head and looked into his eyes hands on his chest

 **jitne pas naino ke kajal. .**

 **abhjeet :** he took her hand and started to remove the remaining bangles..

 **jitne pas pas sagar ke leher. ,**

 **utne pas tu rehena humsafar**

 **tu jo pas ho , phir keya ye jahan**

 **tere peyar mai ho jau fanna..**

abhijeet lifted her in his arms and went towards the bed **tarika : mere hat mai tera hat ho sare jannate mere sath ho. .. ..** and she rested her head on his shoulder holding his neck by both her hands.. and the candels blew. out. . but the room was enlighten by the shining moon withnesing their union. . cold breez was blowing slowly and softly and the weather was cool. the sea ' s sound seemed romantic too . there was love in the wind.

 **adhure sans thi ,**

 **dhadkan adhure thi**

 **magar ab chand pura hai falak pe ,.**

 **aur ab pure hai hum. .**

 **I think we should leave our love birds alone now**

 **pls read and reveiw.**

 **your ereveiws forced me to write .. couldn't seat siilent seeing your love ..**

 **pls keep supporting. me. . :) :)**


	9. re chapter 8

hey guys , first sorry for the delay . but I had some problem so. I couldn't update.. I know all of you were eagerly waiting for the update. I'm really sorry.. so here is chapter 8. thank you so much for your precious reveiws..

now one more thing. pls. guys don't expect bold scene here as it's gonna be their honeymoon . coz ye sab. likhna mere liye possible nahi hai.. but romance zarur hoga.. ;) and yes , in case you forgot all are muslim in this story..

now here we go..

after the flight took off ,

abhijeet : haa.. ab mujhe aur sona hai room mai jake.. saying this he put his head on her shoulder and huuged her from behind..

tarika : abhijeet choro.. airport pe haI hum.. she tried to separate herself..

abhijeet : aha.. galat hum honeymoon pe hai..

traika : accha . she separated from him and crossed her arms. . " agar hum honeymoon pe hai toh janab ko nind keu araha hai..

abhijeet hold her by her waist and pulled her and said

" ohho . toh madam chahte hai ki main uske sath ... he went to kiss her but she put. her hand on his mouth and smiled .

" abhijeet.. ye airport hai.. "

she moved her hand and he left her..

tarika : abhijeet chalo na. kuch khate hai.. bohot bhug lagi hai.. nashta toh kar hi nahi payi. bahar se hi kuch kha lete hai..

abhijeet : han han zarur. chalo..

they went to the. nearby resturant and had ordered their breakfast.. the waiter served the the food and tarika started to eat.. after sometimes she felt his gaze on her and she saw him looking at her smiling dreamily and moving the spoon on the food..

" abhijeet.? "

but he was still in his dreamworld.

" abhijeet.. " this time she called a little louder..

" hh..han.. keya. bol rahi thi.. "

" keya dekh rahe ho ? "

abhijeet dreamily " mere khubsurat bi..nahi khubsurat neyinaweli dulhan ko dekh raha hu.. "

tarika. blushed and looked down .

abhijeet : aur aise blush karte hue aur bhi khubsurat lagte ho..

tarika : abhijeet.. ( she blushed more ) ab khao jaldi..

abhijeet : are jaldi kis bat ki hai.. humare pass ab 15 din time hai.. " he went little forward and said with a smirk " romance karneke liye. "

tarika : abhijeet tum khate ho ya nahi..

abhijeet : ok ok khata hu..

they finished their food and was. going but they met with the lady , they. met once in a coffe shop.. ( khatre mai masoom.. the old lady blessed them as a. couple and prayed that they get married soon )

abhijeet : are aunty ji ap yaha .

lady : han bete.. wo ghumne ayI. hu pariwar ke sath. . tum dono ?

abhijeet : nikah ke liye aye thaey.. ab honeymoon pe hu.

lady : dekha.. maine kaha tha na . ho jayegi shadi bhi..

abhijeet. : ji aunty..

lady. : thik. hai beta chalti hu. God bless you both..

abhijeet : thank you aunty.. both touched her feet together .

lady : God bless you both with a lovely child..

tarika shocked " hah ?! "

abhijeet happy " thank you aunty.. "

lady gone and abhijeet " kitni peyari aunty hai , aj bhi kitne acchi acchi bate karte hai.. " said with the same facial expression .

" ho geyi tumhare noutanki abhijeet.. "

" noutannki.?! tarika , aunty kitne acchi bate ki.. sa... " but. he was. cut by tarika as " chalo. bhi.. ".

abhijeet : kaha ?

tarika : hotel.. aur kaha. .

abhijeet : keu. ghmna nahi hai.. .

tarika : thik se tayiar toh hungi na.

abhijeet : aur keya. tayiar hona. hai. but something hit her head and he said " ok. ok chalo mujhe bhi tayiar hona hai thik se. chalo..

and they went to the hotel . and abhijeet got ready in a hurry and went downstairs and told the hotel maneger something . the maneger smiled and said

" ap. bilkul chinta mat kijhiye sir. ap aur madam lutnese pehele hi ready ho jayega.. "

abhijeet : thank you..

and he turned towards the stair but his eyes and mouth were just " khola toh khola hi rehe geya.. " tarika was standing near the stair with open hair resting one side.. she was wearing a yellow saree with blue shed on it.. there was no design but still looking gorgeous on her.. blue bangles on one hand . ( as she was just married last.. thora sa bangle to banta hi. hai ) the getup was simple but she was not looking simple . ;) she came near abhijeet and waved her hand infront him..

" abhijeet ? " she called him a little loud .

abhijeet : h..han..

tarika : ( smirked. ) chale ?

abhijeet : han chalo..

he looked at the maneger and signaled something and he assured him with eyes and smiled . they visited many places and clicked many pictures.. they were walking but suddenly tarika shouted " abhijeet !. "

" keya hua tarika ? chika keu. thik. ho. na. "

." abhijeet mujhe keya hoga . likin agar ab. tum mere bat nahi mani na toh kuch hi der mai tumhare katel kar dungi. "

" keya ? tarika ji . kal hi toh nikah hua , aur aj hi katel kar degI ap.

" abhijeet chup raho.. wo dekho pav vaji. . " abhijeet looked at the direction tarika was pointing and looked back at her then both smiled big and ran towards the direction .

abhijeet : vaiya mujhe dena zara.. spicy deke..

tarika : aur vaiya mujhe non - spicy. galati se bhi spicy mat dena..

abhijeet came near. her amd whispered to her ears " jaan , pata hai tum spicy nahi kha sakte ho. likin honeymoon pe hai toh medium spicy toh banta hi haina.. "

she hit playfully on his arm with " accha mujhe marwana chahte ho keya.. "

" nahi nahi.. bas aise hi mazak karraha tha.. "

seller : ye lijhiye apka spicy aur apka non - spicy.. but tarika took abhi ' s plate and ate the spicy one..

abhijeet : are tarika keya kar dia main toh mazak karraha tha .. uff vaisab pani dijhiye zara..

and he. gave. him water

" tarika pheko ye apni muh se aur pani piyo..

but tarika nodded her head in no with eyes closed.. she finished her pav vaji and looked at. him with. read and teary eyes and said " kha liya. . accha hai.. test mai thorasa change bhi aya . " she said smiling

abhijeet : tarika you have lost. it. chalo pani piyo..

tarika muttered a thanx and. finished the whole bottle in one. go..

abhijeet : ho geyi.. aj aur panipuri khaneki zarurat nahi hai.. chalo.. he pulled. her by. hand and went from there.. abhijeet was scolding her slowly and she was laughing at his cocern . they were walking in a park and suddenly a bunch of girls came to them . they forgot about tarika ' s presence and got busy with abhijeet..

1st girl : omg are ' nt you senior inspector abhijeet from cid. mumbai. .

abhijeet : .

2nd girl : bohot parha hai apke baremai , aur apke bahaduri ke baremai.. you are so. brave.. wow.

1st girl : han.. aur ap handsome bhi kam nahI hai.. wow koi itnaaa handsome hote hai ?!

3rd. girl : can we click a selfee with you mr cutee..

abhijeet ' s eyes became double and " y...yes sure. when they were clicking. selfee with a bechara abhijeet between them he saw a red burning angry bird standing infront of him..

abhijeet pov : beta. tu toh geya.. aj ye angry bird baksa nahi , teri haddiya toregi..

4rt girl. : maine suna hai ap shadi ki. aur ap goa mai keya karrahe hai..

now tarika came and hold his arm possesively " ji sahi suna aplogone. inhone shadi ki.. aur goa pe apni. biwi. ke sath honeymoon manane aye hai. " looking at abhijeet cluching her teeth and hold his arm tight " keu mr. cutie "

abhijeet : hh..ha...han y..ye. meri biwi dr tarika.

1st girl : oh han.. inhe bhi jante hai.. cid mumbai ka forensic expert dr tarika.. aur. boliye mat meri bf toh inke baremai diwani hai . mujhe. bolte. hai doctor banna. hai cid mumbai ka forensic expert dr. tarika jaise bano.. hamesha inke bremai internet mai parta. hai ye. jabbhi Internet pe. hoti hai toh bas ye hi nazar ate hai cid mumbai. forensic expert dr tarika. .

now it was our abhijeet ' s turn to be jealous .

abhijeet : t..toh apni bf ko bol dena ki dr tarika ki. nikah ho. chuki hai.. ab apke baremai soche..

traika hide her smile and asked him " chale .. "

abhijeet : han. chalte hai. buy everyone..

girls : byeeee.

abhijeet : key . bat hai tarika ji. ap. itne possesive hai mere baremai kI abhitak hat nahi chora.. wo log chali geyi..

tarika : accha. toh tum. keya ho.. jab. us larki apni bf ke baremai batarahi tab billi ki tarha. mew mew koun karaha tha..

abhijeet : tarika. ke bache. . main. mew mew kar raha tha . .

tarika pushed. him and they he chased her untill he could catch. her.. they ran through the whole park..

tarika : abhijeet , abhi bhi. hamare baccha nahi hua jo tum kehe rahe ho tarika ke bacche. .

abhijeet hold her after a. long try and asked her smirking " accha ? chinta mat. karo . wo aunty ne hume dua dia na ki hume jald se ek baby ho jaye.. toh chinta mat karo.. ho jayega baby.. kuch hi dino mai.. and he winked..

" abhijeet.. choro.. "

" ahan... chorneke liye thori na pakra hai.. "

they spent the whole day outside and it was night . abhijeet took tarika to a hilltop from where the whole city can be seen..

tarika : wow abhi kitna khubsurat hai.

abhijeet : hai na.

but suddenly the lights of the whole city turned off..

tarika : ( disappointed ) are ye keya ho geya ?.

abhijeet closed her eyes with his palm " surprise hai tumhare liye . "

after sometimes he left her eyes and she was amazed seeing the scenerio infront of her.. . " tarika - my life " was written with the buildings and roads lights and the other lights were still off.

tarika : with happy tears. " abhijeet ye sab.. "

abhijeet : tumhare liye..

she turned towards him wiith a cute smile and hugged him .

" I love you abhiijeet.. "

" love you too jaan.. "

after sometime she left him and clicked a pocture of thi beautiful event.. and looked at him " abhijeet jald se. bolo lights deneke liye. . mere liye pure sheher ki lights off karwake rakh diia. "

" relax tarika. maine bol dia 10. minute bad sare lights wapas deneke liye.. abhi a jayege.. then all the lights came back.

abhijeet : dekha .

tarika just smiled and clicked a picture of the scenerio. . they spent some more time there with each others company and went from there..

they reached hotel and abhijeet asked something the maneger by gesture and he assured him by eyes with a smile on his face.. they reached near their room and he covered her eyes again. .

" ab keya abhi.. "

" jaan hum. honeymoon pe hai.. so aise surprise ke liye hamesha tayiar raho..

" okk. "

he opened the room door went inside and moved his hand from her eyes.. he hugged. her from behind and rested his chin on her neck. .

" surprise kaisa laga ? "

trarika was looking at the room silently. the room was decorated nicely.. there were not electrik light but. only red camdels.. the room was decorated red.. there were only red flower everywhere and there was a sweet smell all over the room. . the bed was covered with flowers and the pillows were heart shaped..

abhijeet again whispered in her ears which made her shiver to the core..

" tarika.. "

" hh..han.. "

" kaisa laga surprise ? "

she closed her eyes , placed her hands on his which were holding her and brought her face close to him " I'm speechless.. "

he looked in. her eyes which were open " wo toh hona hi hai.. sir inspector ... " but she stopped him by putting her finger on his lips , she turned in his arms and put her hands on his shoulder and went close to his face and he hold her by her waist " meri abhijeet ka plan jo hai. . " he smiled and both hit their head together .. abhijeet left her and went to the music box played a song and forwarded his hand and she accepted it happily and went to his arms..

abhijeet : mere hat mai tera hat ho , sare jannte mere sath ho. .

tu jo pas ho , phir keya ye jahan

tere peyar mai ho jau fanna..

she turned and faced him holding him by his neck with both her hands..

tarika : mere hat mai. , tera hat ho ..

sare jannate mere sath ho..

tu jo pas ho , phir keya ye jahan tere peyar mai ho jau fanna..

abhijeet : mere hat mai tera hat ho ,

sare jannate mere sath ho.

tarika : tere dil mai mere sanso ko panah mil jaye..

she hugged him tere ishq me meri. jaan fanna ho jaye.. she burried her face in his chest..

he lifted her face by holding her chin and brought his face. closer to hers. .

abhijeet : jitne pas hai. , khushbu sans ke

touched her lips with his fingure . jittne pas hoton ke sargam...

jaise sath hai karwat yad ke . he cupped her face with one hand

jaise sath bahon ke sangam. . and they hugged each other. .

tarika :she lifted her head looked deep into his eyes.. jitne pas pas khabo ke nazar

utne pas tu rehena humsafar.. .

she touched his forehead with hers

tu jo pas ho. , phir keya ye jahan..

tere peyar mai ho jau fanna..

abhijeet : mere hat maI tera hat ho they separated their heads he. made her turn into his arms

sare jannate mere sath ho. . and hugged her from behind..

abhijeet : he started to remove her bangales..

rone de aj humko ,

tu ankhe suujhane de,

bahon mai le le aur khudko bhig jane de

hai jo sine mai kayedderiya ,

wo chut jayega

hai itna dard ke tera daman bhig jayega. .

she blushed and snached her hand from him and hugged him tight ..

tarika : jitne pas pas , dhadkan ke hai raz

jitne pas donoke bagar . . .

jaise sath sath sath , chanda ke hai rat

she lifted her head and looked into his eyes hands on his chest

jitne pas naino ke kajal. .

abhjeet : he took her hand and started to remove the remaining bangles..

jitne pas pas sagar ke leher. ,

utne pas tu rehena humsafar

tu jo pas ho , phir keya ye jahan

tere peyar mai ho jau fanna..

abhijeet lifted her in his arms and went towards the bed tarika : mere hat mai tera hat ho sare jannate mere sath ho. .. .. and she rested her head on his shoulder holding his neck by both her hands.. and the candels blew. out. . but the room was enlighten by the shining moon withnesing their union. . cold breez was blowing slowly and softly and the weather was cool. the sea ' s sound seemed romantic too . there was love in the wind.

adhure sans thi ,

dhadkan adhure thi

magar ab chand pura hai falak pe ,.

aur ab pure hai hum. .

I think we should leave our love birds alone now

pls read and reveiw.

your ereveiws forced me to write .. couldn't seat siilent seeing your love ..

pls keep supporting. me. . :) :)


End file.
